parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasTenCents34526's TUGS/Disney Parodies
Here is a list of TUGS/Disney parodies by ThomasTenCents34526. List TUGS/Pinocchio *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Hercules as Geppetto *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Cabot (TT) as Stromboli *Ghostly Galleon as Monstro *Zorran as Lampwick *Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy *Grampus as Honest John *Top Hat as Gideon *Ferries as The Donkeys *Blue Shrimpers as The Seagulls *The Shrimpers as The Coachman's Minions *Bobby (TT) as Lampwick the Donkey *Captain Zero as The Wicked Coachman *The Goods Engine as The Big Fish TUGS/The Little Mermaid *Lillie Lightship as Ariel *Ten Cents as Prince Eric *Sunshine as Flounder *Big Mac as King Triton *Grampus as Scuttle *Top Hat as Sebastian *OJ as Grimsby *Daisy (from Thomas & Friends) as Ursula *Sweep (from The Sooty Show) as Max *Zip and Zug as Flotsam and Jetsam *Johnny Cuba as The Shark TUGS/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Sally Seaplane as Snow White *Grampus as The Prince *Ten Cents as Doc *Hercules as Bashful *Big Mac as Happy *Warrior as Grumpy *Hercules as Sneezy *OJ as Dopey *Sunshine as Sleepy *The Duchess as The Evil Queen *Kraka Toa as The Witch *Burke and Blair as The Vultures TUGS/Aladdin *Ten Cents as Aladdin *Sunshine as Abu *Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine *Warrior as The Sultan *Big Mac as The Genie *Frank/Eddie as Magic Carpet *The Goods Engine as Cave of Wonders *Zorran as Jafar *Top Hat as Iago *Bluenose as Razoul *Puffa as Elephant Abu *Boomer as Farouk *Cabot (from TT) as Prince Achmed *Spencer (from TTTE) as Snake Jafar *Bulstrode (from TTTE) as Genie Jafar *Old Rusty as Creepy Old Jafar *Coast Guard's Messenger as Train Abu *Johnny Cuba as Sa'Luk TUGS/Hercules *Ten Cents as Hercules *George (TT) as Baby Hercules *Hank (TT) as Baby Pegasus *Sunshine as Pegasus *Johnny Cuba as Hades *Blair and Burke as Pain and Panic *Lillie Lightship as Megara *Warrior as Zeus *Sally Seaplane as Hera TUGS/The Sword in the Stone *Sunshine as Wart *Ten Cents as Merlin *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Archimedes *Top Hat as Sir Kay *Big Mac as Sir Ector *Grampus as Sir Pellinore *The Duchess as Madam Mim *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Red Squirrel *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Old Squirrel *Nantucket as Pike *Bluenose as The Wolf TUGS/Dumbo *Sunshine as Dumbo *Ten Cents as Timothy Q. Mouse *Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Jumbo *Puffa as Casey Jr. *Bluenose as The Ringmaster *The Shrimpers as The Circus Guards *Kraka Toa as Matiarch *Sally Seaplane as Prissy *Pearl as Giddy *The Fulton Ferry as Catty TUGS/Sleeping Beauty *Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents as Prince Phillip *Susie (The Little Blue Coupe) as Flora *Sally Seaplane as Fauna *Pearl as Merryweather *The Duchess as Maleficent *Warrior as King Stefan *Big Mac as King Hubert *Hercules as The Duke *Eddie as The Man with the Guitar *Pete (The Little Engine That Could) as Samson *Casey Jr (Dumbo) as The Duke *Captain Zero as Diablo the Raven *The Ghostly Galleon as Dragon Maleficent *Shrimpers as The Goons TUGS/Fun and Fancy Free *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Susie (The Little Blue Coupe) as Cleo *Hercules as Mickey Mouse *Top Hat as Donald Duck *OJ as Goofy *Big Mac as Willy the Giant (I know Big Mac is good) *S.S. Vienna as The Narrator *Sally Seaplane as Cow *Sunshine as Bongo *Tex (Theodore Tugboat) as Fish TUGS/Beauty and the Beast *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Big Mac as the Beast *Ten Cents as the Prince *OJ as Maurice *Top Hat as Lumiere *Warrior as Cogsworth *Sunshine as Chip *Sally Seaplane as Mrs Potts *Johnny Cuba as Gaston *Burke/Blair as LeFou TUGS/Alice in Wonderland *Sunshine as Alice *Warrior as Mad Hatter *Hercules as Caterpillar *Zebedee as Cheshire Cat *Top Hat as March Hare *Johnny Cuba as Queen of Hearts *Zug as Tweedledum *Zak as Tweedledee *Big Mac as Walrus *Grampus as Carpenter *OJ as White Rabbit *Shrimpers as Cards *Zip as King of Hearts TUGS/The Emperor's New Groove *Top Hat as Kuzco The Man *James (from TTTE) as Kuzco The Llama *Ten Cents as Pacher *Lillie Lightship as Chicha *Sunshine and Emily (from TT) as Tipo and Chaca *Big Mac as Kronk *Carla (from TT) as Yzma (Both Bossy and Stubborn) TUGS/Toy Story *Ten Cents as Woody *Sunshine as Buzz Lightyear *Andy as himself *Benny the Cab as the big lorry TUGS/Lady and the Tramp *Ten Cents as Tramp *Lillie Lightship as Lady *Big Mac as Jock *Warrior as Trusty *Pearl as Aunt Sarah *Zip and Zug as Si and Am *Billy Shoepack as The Beaver *Bluenose as Tony *Top Hat as Joe *Zorran as The rat *Captain Star as Jim Dear *Sally Seaplane as Darling TUGS/The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Ten Cents as Quasimodo *Big Mac as Captain Phoebus *Sally Seaplane as Esmerlda *Zorran as Judge Claude Frollo *Sunshine as Victor *The Duchess as Larvene *Hercules as Hugo *Top Hat as The Storyteller *Grampus as The Old Man *Pete (The Little Engine That Could) as The Guard *The Pirates as Frollo's Knights *Tow Mater (Cars) as Phoebus's Horse *Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) as Frollo's Horse *S.S. Vienna as Quasimodo's Mother *and more TUGS/Peter Pan *Ten Cents as Peter Pan (Peter Pan's Voice Suits Ten Cents) *Lillie Lightship as Wendy (Wendy Darling's Voice Suits Lillie Lightship) *Grampus as John (Grampus and John Darling are both Wearing Glasses) *Sunshine as Michael (Michael Darling's Voice Suits Sunshine) *Carla (from TT) as Tinker Bell *Big Mac as George Darling *Sally Seaplane as Mary Darling *Zorran as Captain Hook *Zug as Mr. Smee *Zip as Mr. Starkey *Zebedee, Zak, Captain Zero, The Pirates, Burke, and Blair as The Pirates *Warrior as the Crocodile *Thomas (from TTTE) as The Indian Chief *Emily (from TTTE) as Tiger Lily *Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, and Duck (from TTTE) as The Indians *Emily (from TT) as Jane *Hercules as Jane's Father *Little Ditcher as Cubby *Top Hat as Slightly *Frank and Eddie as Twins *Sea Rogue as Nibs *Billy Shoepack as Tootles TUGS/The Aristocats *Ten Cents as Thomas O'Malley *Lillie Lightship as Duchess *Zip as Toulouse *Zug as Berlioz *Princess Alice as Marie *Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as Georges Hautecourt *Zorran as Edgar Balthazar *Pearl and Penta (Theodore Tugboat) as Abigal and Amelia *Hercules as Uncle Waldo *Frank and Eddie as Napoleon and Lafayette *Sunshine as Roquefort The Mouse *Warrior as Scat Cat *Grampus as Peppo *OJ as Hit Cat *Top Hat as Shun Gon *Big Mac as Billy Boss *Sally Seaplane as Frou Frou *Captain Zero as The Milkman TUGS/The Lion King *Big Mac as Mufasa *Sally Seaplane as Sarabi *Sunshine as Young Simba *The Duchess as Sarafina *Pearl as Young Nala *Hercules as Adult Simba *S.S. Vienna as Adult Nala *Grampus as Zazu *Top Hat as Timon *Warrior as Pumbaa *OJ as Rafiki *Zorran as Scar *Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) as Shenzi *Captain Zero as Banzai *Bluenose as Ed *Princess Alice as Young Kiara *Lillie Lightship as Adult Kiara *Kra-ka Toa as Zira *The Goods Engine as Young Kovu *Ten Cents as Adult Kovu *Pearl/Petra (Theodore Tugboat) as Vitani *Captain Zero as Nuka *The Fulton Ferry as Ma *Boomer as Uncle Max TUGS/Robin Hood *Ten Cents as Robin Hood *Top Hat as Little John *Boomer as Alan Dale *Lillie Lightship as Maid Marian *S.S. Vienna as Lady Kluck *Big Mac as Friar Tuck *OJ as Otto *Sunshine as Skippy *Sea Rouge as Toby *Pearl as Sis *Zorran as Prince John *Bluenose as Sir Hiss *Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Sally Seaplane as Mrs. Rabbit *Hercules as Mr. Mouse *Susie (The Little Blue Coupe) as Mrs. Mouse *Fire Tug as King Richard *Captain Zero as The Crocodile *Zak as Trigger *Zebedee as Nutsy *and more TUGS/Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Ten Cents as Milo Thatch *Lillie Lightship as Princess Kida *Sally Seaplane as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Big Mac as Dr. Sweet *Sunshine as Mole *Top Hat as Vinny *Hercules as Preston Whitmore *OJ as Cookie *Kraka-Toa as Wilhelmina Packard *The Duchess as Helga Sinclair *Johnny Cuba as Lyle T. Rourke *The Shrimpers as The Mercenaries *Frank and Eddie as Chaos Lords of Fire and Ice *Zorran as Ashton Carnaby TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Top Hat as Mr. Toad *Sunshine as Moley *Ten Cents as Ratty *Warrior as Cyril *Big Mac as Badger *Hercules as Ichabod *and more TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective *Ten Cents as Basil *OJ as Dawson *Emily (from TT) as Olivia *Big Mac as Hiram *Sunshine as Bartholomew *Nantucket as Fidget *Johnny Cuba as Ratigan TUGS/The Fox and the Hound *Grampus as Young Tod *Sunshine as Young Copper *Bluenose as Amos Slade *Big Mac as Chief *Ten Cents as Adult Tod *Hercules as Adult Copper *Top Hat as Dinky *Northumberland Submarine (from TT) as Boomer *Lillie Lightship as Vixey *S.S. Vienna as Widow Tweed *Emily (From TT) as Big Mama *The White Fleet as The Train *The Ghostly Galleon as The Bear TUGS/The Rescuers *Ten Cents as Bernard *Lillie Lightship as Miss Bianca *Pearl as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Pearl) *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Madame Medusa (Not The Duchess) *Bill and Ben as Nero and Brutus *Zorran as Mr Snoops TUGS/Cinderella *Lillie Lightship as Cinderella *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as The fairy godmother *Ten Cents as Prince Charming *Stewiacke (From TT) as The King *Hercules as The Duke *Hank (from TT) as Jaq *The Goods Engine as Gus *Johnny Cuba as Lucifer *Boomer as Bruno *Kraka-Toa as Lady Tremaine *Sally Seaplane as Anastasia *The Duchess as Drizella Category:ThomasTenCents34526